


Not Sick

by hostilecrayon



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u"><b>windandwater</b></span> is having the attack of the killer allergies! Boo! So this here is my attempt at a counter-attack. It's not much more than a scribble, but I hope it's at least a little fun!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Sick

**Author's Note:**

> **windandwater** is having the attack of the killer allergies! Boo! So this here is my attempt at a counter-attack. It's not much more than a scribble, but I hope it's at least a little fun!

**windandwater** is having the attack of the killer allergies! Boo! So this here is my attempt at a counter-attack. It's not much more than a scribble, but I hope it's at least a little fun!

1=2  
PG

 **Not Sick**

"I'm not sick," Heero said for the third time, but his red nose and watery eyes made the accompanying glare fall flat.

Duo just smiled, putting the tray of steaming soup on the coffee table so he could tear open the package of Thera-Flu and dump it into the hot water.

"That's really not necessary," he tried again, but Duo just snorted, putting a blanket over Heero's legs.

Duo made a show of sipping at the hot liquid, both to check the tempurature and to dull the next complaint he knew was coming.

That didn't stop Heero from voicing it, though. "It's gross."

Duo laughed and just pressed the cup into into Heero's hands. He grudgingly sipped at it, making a face.

"It's just allergies," Heero muttered, but didn't object when Duo snuggled in close, grabbing the steaming bowl of soup to feed them both.

"Just shut up and let me take care of you," Duo scolded affectionately, kissing Heero soundly. "Just be glad that allergies aren't contageous."

Heero's mind supplied him with other things they could do while he occupied Duo's mouth and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, but the effect was ruined when he sneezed.

Duo got the message though, and said, "Maybe later - if you finish your Thera-Flu."

The glass was empty so fast, it seemed like the liquid disappeared.

Duo still made him eat the soup with him, much to Heero's consternation, but he promptly forgave him when he was thoroughly rewarded for his efforts.


End file.
